


One Last Time (Bellamy Blake x reader)

by writethe100



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16914678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethe100/pseuds/writethe100
Summary: People are starting to move to the underground bunker in Polis but Y/N decided to stay with Jasper. Bellamy convinces her to come with him.





	One Last Time (Bellamy Blake x reader)

It was the end of the world in 7 Days. Jaha and Monty managed to find a bunker in Polis that would keep us safe for the next five years from radiation; I didn’t care at all though. I liked the idea of staying here in Arkadia with Jasper. My parents were already dead and I didn’t have anybody to live for; At least not anymore. 

Bellamy was my light when I got here. We never got along the first few weeks but the more we argued, the closer we got. Then one thing let to another and we started dating. He was my best friend, my lover and were inseparable but maybe that was the issue. We we’re so alike, we butted heads all the time. 

After the Mount Weather incident, Clarke left us and wandered off by herself which made Bellamy miserable. At first I didn’t think anything but as the days went by, he became distant and hesitant. One day out of curiosity I asked he had feelings for Clarke but all he did was stood there in silent. Since then, I wasn’t the same and neither was Bellamy.

Then he started dating Gina and it got me fuming. I left him because of his confused feelings about Clarke and instead he went off and dated someone else. I never forgave him and I’m still upset about it until this day. Couple days later he killed 300 innocent Trikru warriors along with Pike and at that moment I realized that he wasn’t the person I thought he was. 

Jasper pulled out his speaker and started playing music. At this time, Arkadia was already empty since people were off to the bunker in Polis. Jasper, Harper and a few people including myself however, stuck around to see the end of the world.

I poured myself some Moonshine and danced to the song. Then we hear a knock on the door; Jaha, Monty, Bellamy and couple of guards were trying to evacuate Arkadia. 

Through the intercom, I heard Bellamy’s voice as he peeps through the glass. ‘Someone open the door.’ 

Jasper and I walked over to the door. ‘We don’t want to come out.’ Jasper replied, smiling at Bellamy.

Monty leaned into the intercom, ‘You guys are going to get yourselves killed, you know that right?’

‘Just go.’ I scoffed. 

‘Y/N, don’t be stupid. C’mon let’s go.’ Bellamy shouted.

‘I’m not stupid.’ I sipped on my Moonshine and turn around, walking away. I didn’t have time for Bellamy’s life lessons today especially when the world was about to end. 

Jasper and Monty had a few exchange of words before the crowd outside the door walked away. ‘Sounds like they gave up.’ Jasper grinned. 

‘Good, we can focus on having fun for our last days on Earth.’ I implied. 

As the guards and Jaha decided to leave us, Harper opened the door, wanting to catch up to Monty to say their final goodbyes. Jasper followed her as she exited the room. I should at least say goodbye to Bellamy, I thought. Then I started walking slowly, dreading to see him. 

By the time I caught up with Jasper, Monty and Harper were no where to found. As I watched Jasper and Bellamy hugging, I stood afar in silence. As soon as Jasper left, I walked over to Bellamy. 

‘I uh, came to say bye.’ I stuttered. It’s been a while since we exchanged words without yelling at each other and I was a little bit nervous. 

Bellamy slowly nodded, ‘Thank you for everything, Y/N.’

‘Yeah, same goes for you.’ I smiled lightly and turned around. This was the final exchange of words with Bellamy Blake; or I least I thought it was.

‘Wait, Y/N.’ he breathed, catching up to me while he held my arm. ‘Don’t go. Come with us. Please’ 

I slowly shook my head, ‘I can’t.’ 

‘Yes you can. Just come.’

‘What’s going to happen after we get into the bunker?’

‘We live, we fight for our people.’ 

I sighed, ‘I’m tired of fighting Bellamy.’

‘Fight for me.’ 

The whole time I was here on Earth all I ever did was fight. Fighting the grounders, fighting for our people, fighting my pain. After all of the pain that Bellamy put me through, how dare he tell me to fight for him.

Trying to calm myself, I clenched my fist. ‘I did fight for you. I fought for you all the time Bell and you broke my heart.’ 

Guilt rushed through his face. ‘I know and I’m sorry.’ 

‘It took you until the end of the world to apologize.’

‘Y/N, I know I hurt you. I hate that I hurt you.’ 

‘You did hurt me Bell, a lot. You loved Clarke one day and then you dated Gina the next.’

‘I never loved Clarke, Y/N. You know that.’

‘Did I? Because when I asked, you never denied it.’ I slowly shed a tear as I spoke those words. 

‘I was stupid okay? I lost my best friend and I didn’t know what to do’ 

As I tried holding back the rest of my tears, I took a deep breath. 'So you chose to ruin your relationship with me.’

‘I was at a dark place’ he mumbled. 

‘And I wasn’t? Bell, I was there for you when Clarke left. I comforted you because I knew how much she meant to you. But you kept drowning in your sorrows for days about her. What was I supposed to do? Be okay with my boyfriend sobbing about his friend for weeks?’

Bellamy became irritated. ‘Yes, Y/N. You should’ve been okay with it. I needed you as a friend. As my girlfriend.’

‘But I needed you!’ I shouted as I bawled my eyes out. ‘What about me? I was always there by your side but you were hung up on Clarke leaving you. You cried because she left you but I was always there right next to you. I was always there for you and you chose her over me.’

‘Clarke was ne-’ he spoke but I interrupted him as I tried to prove a point. 

‘It’s not about Clarke! You don’t get it. It’s about you abandoning me, Bellamy. Do you know how it feels to be forgotten by your own boyfriend? When all you did was support him and be there for him but he never appreciated you. Instead, he ghosts you like you don’t even exist.’

‘I didn’t know you felt that way.’ Bellamy said as he stared at the ground, not knowing what else to say. 

‘Then you dated Gina, Bellamy. You completely forgot about me.’

‘I never forgot about you.’ he denied. 

‘You never came back for me.’ I cried. I hated myself for hating Gina. I hated her because Bellamy loved her. I knew that it made me a bad person but I couldn’t help the way I felt about her. 

‘I was too scared to go after you. I thought you hated me. I tried Y/N… I tried to go back to you. But I was afraid of you rejecting me. Then I would’ve known that it was really over between us and I didn’t want that. I loved you too much for you to not love me back.’

‘You know I’ll always love you Bell’ I said as I looked into his eyes. 

‘I didn’t think you did. You being with me… You loving me made me a better person. And since you were gone from my life, I’ve done nothing but upset everyone.’

‘That’s not true.’ I swore.

‘I killed 300 innocent people because I hated myself for hurting you. It made me believe I was a bad person and it made me do stuff that I’ll regret for the rest of my life.’ he implied, agonized. 

‘Everyone makes mistakes. Even if it’s a huge one.’

‘I’ve made many mistakes that I can never take back. But the mistake of letting you go, I can still make things right.’ Bellamy exclaimed. 

‘Bell….’

He took a step forward, ‘Please, come with us. I need you and I’m sorry that it took me a long time to realize.’ Bellamy said, on the verge of tears. ’I can’t live the rest of my life knowing that the love of my life is gone when I could’ve saved her.’ 

Thinking about leaving Arkadia to the bunker made me realize that I had to face what was coming next. But I knew that I loved and missed Bellamy too much to let him go. 

‘I can’t die knowing that the love of my life came to save me and I ended up not going with him.’ I grinned lightly and hugged him.

Bellamy hugged me back, holding me tightly with his strong arms. ‘I love you so much, Y/N and I’m so sorry for everything I’ve caused.’ 

‘I love you too Bell and I’m sorry as well.’ I said as he cupped my face with his hands. 

‘Let’s just start over, yeah?’

He kisses me on the forehead and smiled. ‘Sounds like a good idea.’


End file.
